Benutzer Diskussion:MasterChiefHomer
Hi, Halopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:MasterChiefHomer. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- D93 (Diskussion) 14:31, 20. Jul. 2009 Eine Bitte Ich habe bemerkt das du vermehrt im Forum in den Disskussionsseiten deine Kommentare geschrieben hast, bitte mache sie in Zukunft in die Forum Seite nicht in die Disskussion. (D93 17:01, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC)D93) Antwort Du meinst wohl Infoboxen, dafür diese gibt es spezielle Codes, es würde den Rahmen sprengen diese nun hier reinzuschreiben ^^ erkundige dich einfach ein wenig in den Seiten, nachd er Zeit lernt man diese dann D93 14:10, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Deine Texte Hey MasterChiefHomer, ich habe gesehen, dass du mehrere Texte verfasst hast. Das ist alles schön und gut, aber die werden warscheinlich fast alle wieder gelöscht. Das liegt daran, dass die Texte gerade einmal aus 2 oder auch nur einen Satz bestehen. Sie sind nicht gerade ausgearbeitet. Andere wie der Wraith Panzer‎‎ existieren schon. (Einfach draufklicken) Wir könnten thoretisch alle 1-2 Sätze pro Text schreiben aber das ist nicht gerade ansprechend und zeugt von unprofessionalität. Nicht so eng sehn die Havok-Nuklearwaffe und Mack sind 1 a. DerPete 12:05, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wegen dem Löschen Die Artikel wurden nicht alle gelöscht, ich habe z.B. den Mars Artikel vollständig neu gescchrieben da es nur aus einem Satz bestand, und wie Pete schon erwähnt hat wollen wir ein Wiki das vor Texten strömt ^^ Das mit dem Master Chief Petty Officer, ich wusste nichtmal das die Seite existiert. ^^ Ich wär eh der Meinung das wir einen einzigen Artikel für alle Ränge schreiben da das viel überichtlicher ist. D93 15:06, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Ich hab ihn nicht gelöscht,hab den Namen nur in Randall umbenannt, da wir ja Thel Vadam auch nicht Elite Thel 'Vadam nennen. ^^ D93 12:11, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Der Artikel über die Schildwelt müsste noch vorhanden sein, allerdings wurde der Artikel über die Major Wächter gelöscht da darin falsche Informationen waren, Guilty Spark ist nämlich kein Major Wächter, er ist ein Illuminat (Monitor). D93 12:16, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Strassis Video Das Video ist das Ending von Halo 3. ^^ Antwort auf das Community Portal Das weiß ich noch nicht.Aber ich hlte mich dran deswegen.DerPete 01:29, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Antwort: Admin Ein Admin wirst du nur mit sehr viel Arbeit, und vorallem guter Arbeit. Es werden nur dann neue Admins gewählt wenn der aktive Admin sehr lange inaktiv oder selten on ist. D93 23:51, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Antwort zu Strassis Video Das war meine Antwort ^^ denn Strassi ist seit langem inaktiv und arbeitet nichtmehr in Wiki und nein er is und war kein Admin. Bisher gab es nur drei Admins, dabei bin ich der einzige der übrig blieb, die anderen sind verschollen ... xDD D93 23:54, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Antwort: Admin Frage 2 Um ein Admin zu werden brauchst du viel Wissen und Rechtschreibstärken, ich habe 3376 Beiträge und um Admin zu werden musst du diese überbieten, und ständig online sein. Eine zweite Möglichkeit wäre das ich aufhöre zu schreiben, was allerdings unwarscheinlich ist. xDD D93 11:45, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Admin Ja kann es, allerdings hat er knapp 2000 Beiträge, das heißt er ist ein sehr aktiver Nutzer, und der erste Kandidat für eine Adminwahl. D93 12:02, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Unvollständig Ja der Artikel wqar unvollständig ich werde ihn erneut schreiben ;-) cool, welches Level hast du angespielt ? D93 14:40, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Zum Level Was du gespielt hast war vermutlich der neue Feuergefecht Modus sein.DerPete 21:35, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) antowort nope ich hab nochnichtmals eine xbox SilentchiLL 19:23, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ernstes Wörtchen Leute mir tuts echd Leid viele eurer Artikel löschen zu müssen, aber ihr müsst aufhören damit nur Artikel mit 2 Sätzen zu machen, wirklich. Wenn ich an einem Artikel arbeite suche ich alles ab um einen großen eindrucksvollen Artikel schreiben zu können, und nicht nur einen kleinen Satz. Und bitte lernt mit den Infoboxen umzugehen, denn diese Strichboxen sehen einfach nicht schön aus. MfG D93 15:37, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Nope du spielst nicht sehr oft mit englischsprechenden menschen oder?^^ nope bedeutet soviel wie nein, is wohl deren äquivalent zu unserem nö SilentchiLL 18:54, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu deinen Fragen Ich habe selbst versucht dieses Punktesystem einzuführen. Aber das ist schwerer als erwartet... Zur Frage über die Haybusa Die Haybusa ist eine Energierüstung der SPARTANs. Ihr aussehen ähnelt der eines Samurais. Man erhält sie in Halo 3, wenn man alle Schädel hat. Nun noch zu deinen Texten Ich muss leider sagen, dass deine Texte wohl wieder gelöscht werden. Das liegt daran, dass die Texte aus der Seite Halobase kopiert wurden. Ich hatte dort schomal über die Kopie von diesen Texten nachgefragt und dort wurde es mir untersagt. Texte Ich werde nun die Artikel löschen, da sie gegen Urheberrechte verstoßen und ich keinen Ärger haben will. Zudem sind die meisten schon vorhanden und deine sind mit falschem Namen engegeben. Außerdem könntest du bitte lernen Überschriften fettgedrucktes und Links zu machen, denn du machst einfach nur einen langen Text, das is verwirrung pur und absolut nicht schön zu lesen. Ich hoffe deine Schreibweise ändert sich bald damit eine gute Zusammenarbeit möglich ist. D93 14:11, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC)D93 Antwort Also groß schreibt man mit dem "großen F" oben bei den Kästchen, und das mit links versteh ich net. xDD Die Kampfform kannst du mit einem Schuss in die Infektionsform die sich darin befindet töten, am besten geht das mit dem Kampfgewehr. D93 04:00, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC)D93 Antwoirt ich hab garnichts gelöscht du ;) --SilentchiLL 12:24, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nein das war ich, weil es nicht in der Diskussion war.DerPete (Gametag:PeteChief) Für gehobene Konversation hier klicken 12:55, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Antwort Nein das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich habe auf das Mass Respect geantwortet. Eine Anspielung darauf: http://gameone.de/blog/2009/8/coming-soon-contest-die-gewinner-und-der-dreckige-rest Terminals Hey Homer, ich könnte jetzt hier stunden schreiben und es dir erklären aber schau einfach mal bei Youtube nach. Dort hast du Videos die es dir besser erklären können. Ich kann dir noch die Level nennen: 2 Terminals im Level Die Arche 2 Terminals im Level Die Allianz 1 Terminal im Level Halo Gamertag Ich habe meinen Gametag irgendwo im Halopedia versteckt. Vielleicht findest du raus wo....--DerPete Talk 13:10, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC)